The invention relates to an arrangement for supporting an exhaust system on a motor vehicle by way of a support element.
Such a support arrangement is disclosed, for example, in DE 44 40 188 A1. An object of this arrangement is to accommodate the substantial thermal expansion of the exhaust system.
However, the known arrangement is a relatively complicated construction, so that it is very difficult to install. Furthermore, the arrangement described in the above document can not be removed without being damaged so that the support elements have to be replaced each time the exhaust system is exchanged.
A further arrangement for mounting an exhaust system to a motor vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,837. In this case, a retaining means is fastened to the exhaust system by way of a sleeve and can be pivoted in relation to a further retaining means.
However, this arrangement is designed for use in motorbikes and cannot be used in motor vehicles for the purpose of accommodating the thermal expansion of an exhaust system.
With regard to the general prior art relating to arrangements for mounting an exhaust system to a motor vehicle, reference is further made to DE 44 17 651 C1 and DE 42 07 583 A1.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for elastically mounting an exhaust system to a motor vehicle, whereby the thermal expansion of the exhaust system can be accommodated, and which ensures good lateral guidance of the exhaust system and by which the exhaust system can be mounted to the motor vehicle in a stress-free manner.